


Belated Lovers

by haruka



Category: Delicious Gakuin/RPS
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Delicious Gakuin, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two co-stars from Delicious Gakuin are late for filming.</p><p>Written for the Shipper Special on attackallaround on Dreamwidth and also for mundane_bingo on Dreamwidth.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Lovers

Belated Lovers (RPS/Delicious Gakuin)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"What could be taking them so long?" Miura Ryosuke wondered out loud on the set of Delicious Gakuin. The crew was ready for the day's filming to begin, the director was ready, and most of the cast were ready.

Except that they were missing two of the Delicious Five.

"It's weird for sure," Nakamura Yuuichi replied, adjusting the glasses he didn't need, but were part of his costume. "Both Nisshi and Aibacchi are usually so prompt, but today they're BOTH late? It doesn't make sense."

"I'd have to agree with THAT!" the director declared, and everyone in the room turned their gaze on Atae Shinjiro, who swallowed hard. Since he was Nisshi's bandmate in the jpop group, AAA, they all seemed to figure that he knew everything about the other young man's activities.

The problem was, this time he did, and he didn't dare admit it.

"Uh, well, um …," was Shinjiro's intelligent reply. Just when he thought the director's eyes were going to bore two holes through his face, he had an idea. "I'll call Nisshi and find out what the holdup is!" he said brightly, pulling out his cell phone with a trembling hand. Damn it all, Nisshi, he thought. You'd better answer.

\--

Nishijima Takahiro rolled over in bed and smiled in his sleep, blissfully unaware that a studio full of people were waiting for him. He was warm and cozy, deep in a beautiful dream about the passionate night he'd just spent. Somewhere in the distance, one of his band's songs was playing accompaniment to he and his lover's motions --

"Nisshi … I think your phone is ringing."

"Hmm?" He cracked an eye open and saw his co-star, Aiba Hiroki, leaning off the edge of the bed, reaching for something on the floor. He admired the long line view of Hiroki's naked back and buttocks.

"Hello?" he heard him say. "Oh, hi, Shinjiro."

Nisshi began awakening enough to realize his bandmate was on the phone. He sat up in the bed, but not before playfully running a finger up the skin of Hiroki's back.

"YEEEE!" the other man squealed, then gasped into the phone, "I'm sorry, Shinjiro! Listen, here's Nisshi." He twisted around and passed him the phone. "Brat!" he hissed affectionately, tickling him.

"HEE HEE HEE!" Nisshi giggled, struggling. "Stop it, Hiroki!" He brought the phone to his ear, breathless from laughing. "Sorry, Shin-chan, it wasn't my fault! I --"

"I don't CARE!" Shinjiro declared in exasperation, then lowered his voice as if he wasn't alone. "You two need to get your butts to the studio now!"

Nisshi looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh, we're half an hour late for filming!"

"What?!" Hiroki cried, his head whipping toward the clock. "Auugh!" He jumped out of bed and began yanking on clothes.

"We'll be there as fast as we can -- stall them!" Nisshi told Shinjiro and hung up the phone.

-

STALL them?! Shinjiro thought wildly, staring at the dead phone. Was Nisshi crazy?! Oh wait … silly question.

"Well?!" The director glared at him expectantly.

"Car trouble!" Shinjiro lied quickly. "His car died half-way here and he was waiting for a tow."

"He could have called," the man grumbled. "Now we need to get in touch with Aiba-kun."

"I'll do that, just have to find the number!" Shinjiro ran out of the room so no one would see that he wasn't making the call. He cursed the two clowns who put him in this position.

\--

To their credit, once Nisshi and Hiroki realized they were late, they did everything they could to get to the studio quickly. They grabbed whatever clothes were in reach, snatched food that they could eat in the car, and pushed the gas pedal to a limit just short of getting them arrested.

When they ran into Avex studios, they found Shinjiro pacing in the lobby, waiting for them.

"THERE you are!" he cried. "I thought you'd never get here! Listen, I gave the director a story about car trouble for you, Nisshi, and you had to rush your dog to the vet, Hiroki."

"I don't have a dog!"

"You do now!" Shinjiro snapped back, taking both of them by an arm and pulling them toward the elevator.

"You, know," Nisshi said casually, "none of this would have happened, Shin-chan, if you'd just awakened us to go with you when you got out of the bed this morning."

"Yeah, really," Hiroki teased, winking over Shinjiro's head at Nisshi. "Are you ashamed of us or something?"

"Shut up, both of you. And hey -- Nisshi, those are MY pants!"

The last thing visible as the elevator doors closed behind them was Shinjiro grudgingly accepting simultaneous kisses on both cheeks.

\--

Bingo prompt -- Late to work

(2010)

Delicious Gakuin belongs to Avex. None of this ever happened.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
